Mysterious Play Act 2
by Ranchan11
Summary: The book has reappeared in none other but Taka and Miaka's home. Miaka then recieves a strange dream. Will Hikari be the next priestess? What's with the forewarning? Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Hiya guys! It's Ranchan once again and here I'm trying out my Fushigi Yugi. Please don't hate me if I do it badly. This is the first one I am doing for this wonderful anime. I mostly have done Ranma, Inu Yasha and Disney fanfics. Two of my Inu Yasha are posted here on Fanfiction.net hopefully I'll post more. I ask that everyone please review my work and let me know how I am doing. No flames please but I will allow constructive criticism. Thank you all.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi or it's characters. I did however change a few things though do to the fact that this is not the Suzaku Seven from the original story but a future Seven. I ask that you do please keep this in mind though. Thanks  
  
The Mysterious Play: Act 2  
  
Prologue: Premonition  
  
It had been two years since Mayo Sakaki had returned from the book. Miaka and Taka's daughter was now a toddler. Both parents were well beyond being proud. Life seemed to be normal except for one thing. The book of the Four Gods had once again appeared, only this time right in Miaka and Taka's home.  
  
No one has been able to understand why it suddenly appeared where it had. Taka now lived in the real world with Miaka, who had fulfilled her role as Priestess of Suzaku. Their lives within the book now just remained memories and stories that they would tell Hikari one day.  
  
The day today had been like any other. Taka went off to work, Miaka taking care of Hikari. Yui had come over for a visit briefly. She was now pregnant with her own child and eagerly awaiting the faithful moment. When Taka had gotten home, he forgot about work and focused on his family. As was usual since the appearance of the book Miaka and Taka had gotten in the habit of discussing any worries or concerns about the book and the book world to a whisper. They knew that their daughter was extremely impressionable and would begin to repeat everything they said. Soon after getting Hikari to bed they themselves would retire for the day.  
  
That night Miaka had a strange dream. It included a red phoenix, and seven people. All of which were determined to save something. Then she saw what they were trying to save, a girl about her mid teens with violet blue eyes and brown hair. A girl that looked a lot like her but also shared the qualities of Taka as well. She was struggling against some sort of invisible bonds. Then Miaka saw a closer look at two of the seven people. First was a woman with long purple hair and traditional mandarin outfit and armlets on both wrists. Another one was a guy were fancy but shabby looking clothes with red hair, and tears running down his cheeks but still determined to reach his goal through his grief. The phoenix seemed to yelling for the return of the priestess. He also suddenly yelled out for Taka and herself.  
  
Miaka sat up with a start; one that woke up her husband as well. She was scared and her breathing was labored. She looked at her alarm clock and saw it was almost 4 a.m.  
  
"Miaka, what is it? What's wrong?" Taka couldn't hold back the concern in his voice.  
  
"I just dreamt of Suzaku but it wasn't with you or me. It was Hikari, I'm sure of it. Suzaku was calling for the return of the priestess, for the return of Hikari. Then it called out our names. There were warriors there too, I only saw two clearly one resembled Nuriko but was a real woman and the other looked like Tasuki."  
  
"Are you sure Miaka? Are you sure it was Hikari?" Would his daughter end up in that world one day? Would she be another priestess for Suzaku? He didn't want to hide the truth forever but for her to one day enter that world, Taka never wanted to consider it.  
  
"Yes I'm sure. But why show me now when the girl I saw, the Hikari I saw was a teenager?"  
  
"I guess Suzaku wants us to know and prepare ourselves and her for that time."  
  
"She's only two, Taka. We use our lives and our friends as parts of a story how do you prepare her for that?"  
  
"I'm not quiet sure and you obviously don't know why she'll be chosen either. So I suggest we just work it out as time goes by. If she isn't pulled in by her 16th birthday we'll tell her out right. If you have anymore dreams tell me and we'll figure it out okay?"  
  
"Taka there is one more thing." She said this softly because she knew why the boy like Tasuki was crying. She didn't want to be right, she didn't want her daughter to go through what she did to have the man she had beside her.  
  
"What?" He didn't like Miaka's tone. It seemed foreboding and uneasy.  
  
"The boy that was like Tasuki, he was crying. He was crying over Hikari. He.." She couldn't say it. It was too much already.  
  
"He fell in love didn't he? Our daughter will face what we did if she's not careful. Is that it Miaka?" He saw her nod and he held his breath, for what he wasn't sure of though. He knew that Miaka and him had a hard time in trying to be with one another. He as well didn't want that pain for his little girl.  
  
"Well we'll have to warn her about giving her heart up so easily now won't we?" He finally told his wife.  
  
They then went back to sleep. As always the truth about the book was hidden behind whispers. To Hikari they were bedtime stories. Miaka received the same dream only twice over the passing years once when Hikari was 9 and again when Hikari turned 12. It remained the same nothing more nothing less. 


	2. Return to Konan

Hey guys! Once again, I am back. Here is the next chapter of Mysterious Pay Act 2. Hope you all enjoy it. As always, please review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Fushigi Yugi or it's characters. If I did own it; I wouldn't have to worry about my credit report or bills.

The Mysterious Play: Act 2 Chapter 1: Return to Konan 

Hikari stood in her room staring at herself in the mirror. She had just come home from a day at the mall with her friends. She was currently trying on a new outfit. She had bought a pair of faded flare jeans and a black and pink baby doll t-shirt with a picture of some funny looking cartoon character on it.

Hikari was a perfect blend of both her parents. From her father she received her eye color and determination. From her mother she received her hair color and a large heart for all things. Her father had insisted she learn martial arts for protecting herself and her mother had insisted on her studying the finer points of the old religions. She was 15 years old about to turn 16 in a few months.

She walked out her room and down the hall. Her parents weren't home; they had planned to spend the evening out as a celebration of their wedding anniversary. She was to fend for herself tonight, which was fine by her. She went to the kitchen, made some ramen, and then turned on the radio. Some song by an American rock band was playing and she began to dance to it.

She made her way over to the bookshelf for something to read. She pulled out a very old book that she had seen her father looking at a couple of times. He had told her in no uncertain terms that she wasn't allowed to read it until she was older. She always remained curious about what the book was and now was her opportunity to find out.

She returned to her ramen ate it and washed her dishes. She turned on the lamp and opened the book. Suddenly images appeared before her. Images of her parents years ago, when they were young. She saw images of the strange people that she seen in an old photo hidden away. She saw images of some dying, of battles fought, and of their happy times together. She saw the happiness and the pain of her parents struggle to be together. It then seemed to suddenly end with a red glowing phoenix. She then realized that the images resembled the stories her mom and dad use to tell her at night before bed. But why not tell her that those were their story?

Hikari closed the book and went to watch some TV. Unfortunately, her mind was not on the TV and therefore didn't even know what she was watching or what was happening. Her mind wandered to the book and the images she saw. When she returned to the book and opened it up again. Suddenly a red light appeared and she felt some odd sensation start from within her. The light surrounded her and then she blacked out.



When Hikari awoke, it wasn't in her home at all. She was in a forest of some sort. There was a funny shaped mountain in the distance. The sky was blue and there didn't seem to be a town or city for miles. There was no one around and no sign of anyone traveling along the area.

Hikari decided to go to the mountain and try to get her bearings. As she climbed, she noticed there were quite a few craters in the ground. Some looked as if they were partially filled in and others were full of water from collecting rain. As she reached the top, she looked around and saw in the distance a palace and a village.

She never heard the gentleman come up behind her. He stood off in the shadows watching her. Her clothes were strange to him and she seemed lost, so obviously she wasn't from around there. He remembered his grandfather had told him once about a girl in strange clothing falling into their world. It was also the story of how he had received his name. It was about who he would become one day.

"I wonder where I am." Her voice startled him out of his train of thought. Maybe he should try to see if he could help her. He moved out of the bushes and walked up to the girl.

"Mount Reikaku. Where do you think?" Hikari jumped at the sound of the gentleman's voice. She turned and saw who spoke the words. She was shocked to find that the guy was gorgeous. His fiery red hair and very intense eyes awe struck her. He was tall and had a great build almost like the man of her dreams.

"Excuse me? Mount what?"

"Mount Reikaku, in the Konan region." His irritation was a bit evident. How could this girl not know where she was? He had never fully believed his grandfather's story but if there was a possibility that it was true…

"That doesn't help me." Hikari was confused and getting scared now. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was opening the book and seeing a red light. She refused to believe that she had been sucked into the book. That was not possible in the real world.



"Hikari! We're home honey." Miaka called.

"Maybe she's asleep." Came Taka's response when there was no answer.

Miaka and Taka were both in their mid- thirties. Miaka had brown hair and brown eyes. She was very slender. She always seemed to be chipper about something and could never see the bad in anything.

Taka was tall had black hair that seemed more blue than anything and he had violet gray eyes. His body was very lean do to him always working hard and keeping up with his martial arts.

"She knows better than to leave all these lights on." Miaka went to check her daughter's room anyway. She was scared for some reason. Also, there seemed to be a lingering presence that was familiar in the air.

Miaka opened her daughter's door and noticed she wasn't there. Her cell phone and keys were on her bed next to a store bag and her purse, so she had to be home. She turned around closed the door and went towards her and Taka's room. When she opened that door, she saw that nothing had been touched. She then returned to the living area. Taka was kneeling on the floor clutching something with his head bent down so his forehead touched it.

"Taka?" Miaka knew she wouldn't like what he was about to say. The images of her dream came back to her. She knew he was holding the book of the Four Gods. "Taka, no, she isn't… She couldn't be…" Her fear left her speechless she didn't know how to say anything.

"She's with Tasuki. They are going to the palace. From what I'm reading, Hotohori and the others had prepared their, grandchildren (looks like), for this. For the rebirth of a Suzaku Seven. The kids all know each other and are all very close."

"So now all we can do is sit here and watch until we're called upon." Miaka began to cry Taka dropped the book and embraced his wife. They held each other well into the night.

Okay another chapter written! Please let me know what you think. I am posting this as I write it so this will be a slow process but please I ask bare with me. I am currently finishing an InuYasha fic (2 chaps posted here) and a Ranma fic (will post soon) and currently typing them out right now. I also plan on some one shots I've done to be posted soon. (I have a hard time committing to one story.) Thank you- Ranchan


End file.
